hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The State of Ohio
Taylor Jones is a fanmade character for the anime and manga series Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents the state of Ohio, and is one of Alfred F. Jones's sons. Appearance Taylor has short, shaggy, red hair that reaches just below the top of his ears. He can be seen wearing an Ohio State university sweatshirt, jeans and vans. Personality and Interests Taylor likes to hear jokes, but he unfortunately rarely understands them at all. He regarded as a highly optimistic but obnoxious boy with a bad habit of biting his fingernails and sniffing welding fumes. Though, he also has a very sweet and caring side. Taylor also has an inferiority complex to other states surrounding the Great Lakes, altohugh he doesn't seem to notice or care. He and Michigan also have a heated rivalry between football teams, and Ohio often gloats about winning. He and Michigan have a healthy sibling-rivalry, though, much like the rivalry between Canada and America. Taylor likes many things. Along with football, he likes playing basketball and soccer. He is also trying to improve his skill at driving, for he is one of the worst drivers of the whole world. Taylor also likes potato chips. The Cuyahoga River Fire ﻿For some time, Taylor complained of terrible heartburn and insisted it was just something he ate (bad chili). But it was really just his cover-up until his siblings found out about the river fire. Taylor believes he is only known for the Cuyahoga river fi, which he hasn't lived down yet. His siblings constantly bring it up - whether on accident or on purpose - and this causes him to break out into cold sweat and cry. However, he doesn't realized this actually helped set the Clean Water Act into motion. Relationships America (Alfred F. Jones) They have an honest father-son relationship, although they aren't too close to each other. America was extremely proud when Ohio did his part to drive out England in the movement known as Pontiac's Rebellion. Canada (Matthew Williams) Despite the fact the two live very close to each other, Taylor still forgets his uncle's name from time to time. He likes to play euchre with Canada and Kumajirou, although he tends to just call them 'Uncle' and 'Uncle Bear' respectively. Siblings / Other States For the most part, Ohio is pretty content with his siblings. It mostly depends on the specific state, though. He is, however, self-indebted to Virginia, Pennsylvania, and New York for giving him more land and helping him grow. France (Francis Bonnefoy) France and Ohio had never really seen each other since France really just set up many trading posts around his home. This didn't last too long, however, because him and England fell into the Seven Years war in which France ceded control over Ohio to England. England (Arthur Kirkland) England had barely lived with him at all before he started Pontiac's Rebellion in order to drive him out. At the end of the war, England ceded control over Ohio to America. Category:United States Category:Brindled Tea Characters